falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Operation: Anchorage! (quest)
}} |trophy =Gold }} Operation: Anchorage! is a quest in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation Anchorage. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The quest begins automatically after Paving the Way. After destroying the Chimera fuel tanks and clearing the Listening Post of Chinese presence with the selected Strike team, the Lone Wanderer can now enter the heart of the map in order to disable the pulse field barring American power armored soldiers from attacking the Chinese base of operations. Disable the Pulse Field This time, the player character has to make do without the assistance of their squad. Instead, Sergeant Montgomery alone accompanies the player character. The first line of the enemies' defense includes scattered mortar fire followed by deep trenches. Once down in the trenches the player character is confronted with various stealth units and snipers. After a while, the player character arrives at the final line of Chinese defense, the pulse field. As demonstrated by American power armored soldiers, soldiers wearing power armor are not able to enter the field safely, which is why it's the player character's job to head to the building on the far right and disarm it. Enter the Chinese compound With the last defensive barrier fallen, it is time for the assault on the Chinese compound, an occupied refinery. Once the field is disarmed the power armored soldiers begin their attack on the Chinese compound turrets, and eventually destroy the front gates revealing the door to the final confrontation with General Jingwei. Cross the field and enter the building. Kill General Jingwei Upon entering the refinery the player character will freeze as Chinese soldiers and American Soldiers (with Benjamin Montgomery) begin to fight. Among this fighting, the player character will witness General Jingwei, commanding officer of the Chinese troops at Anchorage, calmly executing an American captive with his infamous shock sword. In the following dialogue, the player character can convince him that the battle is lost through a Speech check, resulting in Jingwei committing suicide with his sword to presumably "preserve his honor." If the player character does not pass the Speech check, then the general will attack the player character. He has unusually high HP, and is the strongest non-player character in the game, so make sure to come prepared. His shock sword also deals a considerable amount of damage. Report to General Chase and leave the simulation Once Jingwei is defeated, all non-player characters are frozen in place (except for Montgomery, who can be spoken to one last time) and General Chase appears right in the middle of the final battle and tells the player character that the simulation is over. He also rewards the player character with the Covert Ops perk if one has obtained all intel suitcases. The player character then leaves the virtual reality and returns to the VSS facility. Gain access to the VSS armory and take what you want Back in the simulation pod at the Outcast Outpost, the player character can now proceed to the terminal at the opposite end of the floor (where the Outcasts are already waiting) and open the armory. Inside, the player character will find assorted weaponry, ammunition and other supplies including some unique items; refer to "Reward" below for a detailed listing. Upon completion of the simulation, Defender Sibley and Protector McGraw start a dispute. Sibley does not want to share any of the unlocked equipment with the player character whereas McGraw insists that "a deal is a deal." The disagreement results in a revolt by the defender and most of the unnamed Outcasts against the protector and Specialist Olin, with the player character ending up as a target for the mutineers as well. If the player character protects McGraw from Sibley's attack he will only reward the player character with some friendly dialogue. If Olin survives, she offers the player character her ability to repair their equipment, however her Repair skill is only equal to the regular Brotherhood scribes at 51%. However, if Defender Sibley is killed before entering and completing the simulation then the revolt never happens, but Olin still offers to repair one's equipment acting as though the revolt went and gone, but this is not the case for Protector McGraw who acts as though the revolt never happened. Reward Upon completion of Operation: Anchorage, the player character acquires the Power Armor Training perk if they don't have it already. In addition, the player character is granted access to an armory within the Outcast Outpost. This room contains several unique weapons and armors: * Winterized T-51b power armor * Winterized T-51b power helmet * Chinese stealth armor * Jingwei's shocksword * Trench knife * Gauss rifle Along with other more common items, such as: Quest stages Intel suitcases The last 2 of the 10 intel suitcases required for gaining the Covert Ops perk can be found during this mission. Please refer to the main article for their locations. It's also possible to return to the areas to get the cases from Paving the Way, if they were missed. Notes * If the player character attacks the traitors before they attack McGraw, all of the Outcasts will be hostile toward them. The exact cut-off point is when the crosshair turns red when pointed on a traitor. * If Defender Sibley was killed by the player character before entering the simulation, there will be no uproar after the "treasure room" is opened due to Sibley not being present for the scripted event, leaving the player character to freely loot the room without combat. Olin will still act as though there was a fight though. * When the fighting begins, sometimes the Outcasts may run into the armory and take one of the weapons there, including the unique ones. * If the player character attacks any of the Outcasts before entering the simulation, all of the Outcasts will continue to be hostile toward them once they leave it. * If the player character attempts to approach the pulse field before completing Paving the Way, an artillery barrage will obliterate the player character before they can reach it. * The power armored soldier that is killed by the pulse field can be engaged in a conversation. Like many characters scripted to die before the player character can talk to them, there are no options other than to say goodbye. * Enemies with flamers only spawn when a certain proximity to their location has been reached. This is most likely to stop player characters from killing them with grenades from a safe distance away. * If the player character takes the Winterized T-51b power armor in the "treasure room," they will automatically complete the quest You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head, unless the quest is already completed or not on the Wanderer's Pip-Boy 3000. Behind the scenes After one completes the first mission, the war correspondent asks several troops to strike a heroic pose. This pose is identical to that of the Anchorage Memorial. He also tells the troops that maybe someone will make a statue from the picture. Bugs * At times, after exiting the simulation one's Geiger counter will continue to click. Reverting to a previous save anytime in the simulation will not fix it nor will moving to a different area or quitting to the main menu and reloading. One will need to restart their console to fix. Leaving the Outpost via the elevator will also fix this bug. * On occasion, if the Wanderer convinces Jingwei to commit suicide, he will attempt to stab at himself, but he will miss, and still die. This can make some humorous results. * If one enters the Chinese Compound at the same time as one of the power armor soldiers, sometimes the game will be locked in the cinematic mode and will not be able to experience the dialog with Jingwei. Neither Jingwei nor the Wanderer will be able to move and one must wait for one of the soldiers to kill him or quit the game and reload from the main menu. It is also possible to kill him using console commands to fix the issue. If loading from the menu, Jingwei's dialog should commence. * Sometimes, if loading an autosave of the Chinese HQ with Jingwei, one will be stuck in cinematic mode and the game will not continue. To fix this issue, load a different save file and reload the autosave, or kill him using console commands if playing on the PC. * If one chooses to fight Jingwei, after a fairly short period of time the T 51-b soldiers may turn hostile. The Chinese soldiers turn friendly as well. Whether this is a bug or due to over sensitivity to friendly fire, or an intentional feature, is unknown. One possible solution to this bug is by going near the Chinese sniper on top of the crates in the back and jumping from a barrel to the top of one of the crates and hiding there until Jingwei is killed. * The Covert Ops perk may not appear in the Wanderer's Pip-Boy Perks after collecting all ten Intel suitcases. * When in the hallway of the listening post one can somehow complete 'Picking up the Trail' by talking to Montgomery without ever being close to the caves. Gallery JingweiSuicide.png|Jingwei committing suicide Fo3OA General Jingwei.png|For Chairman Cheng! General Jingwei.jpg|General Jingwei as he appears in conversation at the final confrontation of the Operation Anchorage simulation Category:Operation: Anchorage quests Category:Operation: Anchorage achievements and trophies de:Operation: Anchorage! (Quest) ru:Операция Анкоридж (квест) uk:Операція Анкоридж (квест)